


All the Birds

by kdm13



Series: Flock Fics [3]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm13/pseuds/kdm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pets need attention, and computers are a common enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Birds

Kaito was distracted, and a distracted Kaito could do many things. Elaborate pranks in class were just the things that most people saw.

There were times when he thought of something, left the kitchen for 'just a moment', and let his supper burn. There were times when he was so focused on figuring out a new trick that he forgot to eat.

And then there were the times when he forgot to put the flock away after letting them stretch their wings inside the house.

Kaito had been too focused on his research to register what the cooing meant until it was too late. One moment he was working on a heist note and comparing it to the prize, and then the next-

_uikmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

"Ah! Not there!" Kaito tried to shoo the dove away, but to no avail. He was already settled nicely on the keyboard and showed no signs of moving. "Flyyyyyyyynn, I need that," Kaito whined, but the bird's only response was to fluff up, spread out, and coo in a way that practically screamed 'love me!'

Just before Kaito obliged, because he loved his doves, another flutter of wings warned him of a second visitor. This one decided to perch on his laptop screen.

"I guess it's time to take a break, huh? I do need to get this done tonight, but I guess I can give you guys some more attention." He gave them both some (according to them) much-needed affection. But one hand per bird only worked when you had two hands and two birds. Kaito had two hands and enough birds to cover his body.

And then some.

It was a wonder Kaito could move at all. It was another wonder that it had taken as long as it had for both computer and thief to be covered in cooing piles of white feathers.

However, it was no wonder at all that this was not the first (nor would it be the last) time Kaito had let this happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Flynn is the name of one of the doves from the first story. You can blame Lunar-hikari for the name. This story happened because of one of those silly internet videos, coupled with a discussion with Yukitsukihana on Skype because she owns a dove and can teach me stuff that I won't always get from a book or an internet search. I am very grateful for these discussions.


End file.
